


pull me down hard (and drown me in love)

by officerstilinskihale



Series: Collide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Intense Declarations of Love, M/M, Prom, Romance, So yeah, Spastic Flailing, This is painfully fluffy, Wooing, and not at all well written, i apologise for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">“Hey, um Derek?” Stiles asked tentatively, breaking through Derek’s thoughts like a knife through butter.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah?” Derek turned to look at Stiles, who had begun to fidget in his chair, nervousness wafting off of him in waves. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in atmosphere.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Do you… Maybe like, would you,” Stiles cleared his throat, “If you weren’t busy or anything… If you were okay with it, would you maybe want to go with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me down hard (and drown me in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/gifts).



> Dedicated to the beautiful Jane because she decided to go to Tumblr prom with me and she is the best tumblr best friend to have ever existed, I love you baby :)
> 
> Series title from Howie Day's "Collide".  
> Work title from Matt Nathanson's "Come On Get Higher".
> 
> Unbeta'd, so mistakes should be expected, please message me if you find any horrific ones.
> 
> Jeff Davis owns everything awesome about this story (i.e. the characters) and I own the unrealistic plotline and the horrific declarations of love.
> 
> Enjoy some very fluffy Sterek!

Derek barged through Stiles’ window, a rolled up piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand and Stiles waved a hand at him distractedly, not even looking up from his computer.

“I need you to look up brownies,” he said, not bothering with a greeting, “These are a specific type though, I don’t think they’re the normal kind. What are you looking at?”

Derek had stopped behind Stiles, bending over his shoulder to squint at the screen.

“Why are you looking at formalwear?”

Stiles swiveled around and flinched when he saw how close Derek was.

“Prom’s coming up soon, so I figure I need to rent like a tux or whatever.”

Derek choked a little as his brain helpfully offered him a startlingly vivid image of Stiles in a tuxedo. Since the Alpha pack, Stiles had let his hair grow a little and whilst he was still easily the leanest member of the pack, Stiles was by no means skinny. Derek knew for a fact Stiles had muscle underneath all the plaid and graphic tees and he got a bit lost thinking about how well he would pull off a bowtie and a waistcoat.

Coughing awkwardly, he looked back at Stiles before his gaze darted away quickly, embarrassed.

“Have you asked anyone? Lydia, maybe?” Derek asked, vaguely knowing what the answer would be but wanting it to come from Stiles nevertheless.

“Nah,” the younger boy shook his head, “She and Jackson haven’t split since the whole kanima thing, Scott and Allison are still sickeningly in love and you know about Erica and Boyd. And last I heard Danny was pretty keen on asking Isaac, so I’m about 99% sure they’re going together.”

This was news to Derek.

“Danny?”

“Yeah, Jackson came clean with the whole thing a couple of months ago, he really didn’t tell you this? Don’t worry,” he added hastily as Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, realizing that Jackson had probably never asked Derek’s permission, “Danny’s a trustworthy guy and he’s been a _huge_ help for a while now, you know this.”

“I’m his Alpha, Stiles,” Derek ground out, “he can’t just make decisions like that without asking me or at least informing me afterwards.”

“Well, if you didn’t find out, that probably means Danny can keep a secret right?” Stiles pointed out logically.

Conceding defeat, Derek plopped down on Stiles’ bed, letting the tension seep out of his shoulders.

It had taken a long time for Derek to learn to trust other people again and yet, despite the fact that Scott _still_ refused to be part of his pack; there was an easy camaraderie between them all, Derek accepting that Scott needed to be on his own and Scott realizing that Derek was no longer the angry, burnt-out shell of a person he used to be. Stiles had told Derek numerous times that Scott just needed some time and he would eventually agree to join the pack, and Stiles had often reminded Derek that he was doing a great job controlling and looking after his betas.

Stiles was the one person since Laura that he felt safe around, which was ridiculous because he was only human, didn’t have a hunter’s training like Allison and wasn’t immune like Lydia. But Stiles was smart, resourceful and cunning, playing up to his strengths and hiding his weaknesses effectively. He’d defended Derek’s pack time and time again and had saved Derek’s life just as much as Derek had saved his. For that, Stiles knew that there would always be a special place for him in Derek’s pack.

“Hey, um Derek?” Stiles asked tentatively, breaking through Derek’s thoughts like a knife through butter.

“Yeah?” Derek turned to look at Stiles, who had begun to fidget in his chair, nervousness wafting off of him in waves. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

“Do you… Maybe like, would you,” Stiles cleared his throat, “If you weren’t busy or anything… If you were okay with it, would you maybe want to go with me?”

Derek was taken aback, his eyes widening.

Backtracking quickly, Stiles shook his head, a blush tainting his cheeks, and turned away, mumbling,

“No, never mind, it was a stupid idea. Why would you want to go with me anyway? I’m sorry, just forget I asked, don’t worry about it.”

There was a painful silence before Derek spoke up quietly,

“It wouldn't be a good idea, Stiles.”

Stiles remained quiet, staring stoically at his laptop screen.

“Scott wouldn't like it.”

“Scott knows that I’m in neither of your packs. I help out with whoever needs it,” Stiles shot back, his voice hard.

“What would your father say?”

Flinching, Stiles turned around again, meeting Derek’s eyes.

“My father knows I’m old enough to make my own decisions. He _trusts_ me,” Stiles threw the word at him viciously and Derek recoiled.

“You know I trust you. Why would you want to go with me anyway?” Derek asked, his confusion genuine.

Letting out a breath, Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head.

“It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, forget about it,” he said.

“Lie,” Derek told him, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat blip over the words.

“Just drop it Derek,” Stiles sounded angry but as Derek stood up and really _looked_ at Stiles, he saw disappointment lurking behind his amber eyes.

“Please?” Derek said softly.

“Look, okay fine. I don’t know how you _don’t_ know this but I like you. Like, _like you_ like you. As in more-than-platonically kind of like you. I want to go on dates and make out with you and hold your fucking hand and shit. I want to go to bed with you, not just to have sex although you are welcome to sex me up anytime because have you _looked_ at you? I want to wake up next to you and I want your stupid, grumpy, sour face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. Fuck, I just want everything with you, okay? I want all the clichés and all the fights and the arguments and even the parts that put me in danger because no matter how shitty we treat each other, I know for a fact you’ll keep saving me just like I’ll keep saving you. You’re insanely attractive, that’s for sure, but even if you were overweight and a balding mess I’d still be in lov—I’d still like you because you’re nice, you look out for your betas, you’re loyal to the people you care about and I know you’re funny when you want to be. You’re practically everything anyone would want wrapped up in one, sexy, werewolf-shaped package. And I’m probably an idiot for thinking it but I can’t help what I feel, do you not get that? Jesus, I can’t help liking people who are always so far out of my league even though I know for a fact nothing will ever happen because my life just doesn’t work that way. Now, after I’ve completely humiliated myself, can you please just leave? I’ll look up the damn brownies for you, just…” Stiles paused, all the fight seeming to have been drained out of him, “Please just go.”

“Stiles,” Derek began, reaching a hand out but Stiles ignored him, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor.

“I’d love to go to your prom with you,” he said, stepping forward. Stiles snapped his head up so fast Derek winced, worried that he had given himself whiplash.

Misreading Derek’s expression, Stiles scowled.

“I don’t need you to go with me out of _pity_ ,” Stiles said venomously, his eyes flashing dangerously and Derek rolled his in response.

“It’s not pity,” he said, his mouth curling up slightly, “It’ll never be pity with you, Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles’ voice was incredulous, disbelieving.

“I didn’t know how you felt. I know you were attracted to me but it wouldn't be the first time someone liked me just because of how I looked. It was a bad idea to like you, because you’re still too young to know what you want. You’ve still got your whole life to live, you get to go to college and I didn’t want to be the thing holding you back. But I couldn’t help it either. You got under my skin,” Derek shrugged, a smile crinkling at the corner of his eyes, “You were always _there_ ; saving my life, mouthing off, being snarky… I got used to having you around. To be honest, I’ve always known I would end up falling for you since you held me up in a pool for two hours.”

At this, Stiles cracked a smile, and Derek kept going,

“Sure, you were annoying as hell and _loud_ but you kept pushing me to be a better person, not only because of the betas but you wanted me to be better for me, too. You forced me to take better care of myself and you helped me see that what Kate did to my family wasn’t my fault. Without you, I never would have been able to get my head out of my ass and be happy again.”

There was a pause and Stiles couldn't do anything but stare at Derek, his mouth agape.

“You’re the only person who’s ever cared about me being happy after Laura died,” Derek admitted quietly, unable to hold Stiles’ eyes.

He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, the back of his neck… Even his ears. Laura had told him a million times he was an embarrassing blusher. It was the most he’s said to _anyone_ in a long time and letting it all out felt good. He felt lighter, as if a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

Another reason why he had fallen in love with Stiles, he supposed.

When he looked up again, Derek was surprised to find Stiles merely inches away, his eyes bright. Cradling Derek’s jaws between his hands, Stiles angled them so their mouths were lightly brushing against each other.

“Derek,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Derek’s face, asking for permission. Closing his eyes, Derek closed that final gap, his own hands dropping to Stiles’ hips and pulling him closer. The kiss itself was gentle; Stiles’ thumbs brushing along the stubble on Derek’s jaw, the gesture an impossibly sweet caress, and Derek felt his chest tighten as his heart clenched.

Pulling away, Stiles gave him the sweetest smile and Derek leaned in to taste it one last time before he ran a thumb across Stiles’ lower lip.

“Pack meeting tomorrow,” he murmured quietly, dropping his hand and heading for the window, smirking as Stiles nodded absently, his eyes wide in disbelief.

+++

“Are we done?” Erica whined, rubbing at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup.

“The boys will be heading out for a run,” Derek instructed, nodding at Scott when he passed and Stiles grinned, pleased that his best friend and his boyfriend (he wasn’t getting used to _that_ anytime soon, that’s for sure) were kind of getting along, “You girls need drinks?”

Shaking their heads, they launched into discussions of dresses and corsages and limos the minute they heard the door close.

“You taking anyone, Stilinski?” Erica asked, not unkindly. Stiles only shrugged noncommittally, his face giving nothing away.

“I’m really excited,” Allison admitted, “Scott’s apparently got something big planned.”

Stiles snorted.

“Do you know something?” she asked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing and Stiles shook his head innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s senior prom, it’s going to be a really good night.”

Glancing up, Stiles met Derek’s eyes across the room, where the werewolf was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, smiling softly at him.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, letting his mouth curve up in an answering smile, “It really will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I also take random prompts, just by the way, so if you want anything written down, just message me and stuff. Anything over 1500 words gets posted here on AO3 but anything under that is posted as a drabble on my tumblr. See you there!


End file.
